Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! a funny story!
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW!
1. the dream

This is my Free! Iwatobi swim club fanfiction! All about Makoto! This is for my sister, Eilly Johnson. She hates Rei and made a wierd dolphin like laugh for Nagisa. She loves Makoto and Rin. She made a rich guy like laugh for Rin. She said they are all hot. But Nagisa is not hot, just cute.  
Yes. I'm sorry. I will get to the story now.

"My name is Rei. I am on my deathbed. Haruka stabbed me in the side. You want to know why? I sharted in the pool. I am lieing by the pool, slowly but surely dieing. I want to drown myself. The pool is to my left. I can't though. I want to just roll over and drown in the poopy water. Nagisa already drowned Haruka in the pool because Haruka stabbed me. I think Nagisa loves me a little more then he should.I wish I could go home and tell mom.  
Ohh! Rin is there to my right! Rin! Please help me!" Rei said.  
"Oh, ok. I'll help." Rin said.  
"Thank you so much. You are saving my life!"  
*Rin starts to roll him in the poopy water*  
"Oh you want me to save your life! I was going to roll you in the poopy water." Rin said.  
"Oh please don't! My Buse blood is all coming out. My dad is a Buse. I pooped on his bed." Rei said.  
"How many butt turds?" Rin said.  
"21, dude. It felt like knives coming out." Rei said.  
"Yeah dude. I know how that feels." Rin said.  
"Hey girls" Nagisa said.  
"You be gay?" Rei asked.  
"Yes and I love you, Rei! Your glasses are so sexy!" Nagisa said.  
"You guys should be together because you guys are like the worst people. Plus I ship you. I had a dream about it. You guys got married!" Rin said.  
"I am the best ever! I have fricken glasses!" Rei said.  
"So?" Rin said.  
Rei just died. They were talking about butt farts and butt turds when he died. Then Makoto woke up.  
"Really? It was all a dream? Well I do ship Rei and Nagisa like Rin ships them" Makoto said.  
He heard a knock at the door.  
"It's me, Rei!" He said.  
"Your a minority. You have subtitles." Makoto said.  
"Bruh!" Rei said.  
"Just kidding!" Makoto said opening the door.  
"Hey! I just wanted to tell you something!" Rei said.  
"What is it?" Makoto asked.  
"I have tingly nips" Rei said.  
"Only Tomoki can have tingly nips!" Makoto said.  
"I'm just kidding!" Rei said.  
"I will kill you and your husband" Makoto said.  
"HUSBAND?" Rei said.  
"Yes! Nagisa" Makoto said.  
"We're just dating! Word got out fast that we were dating!" Rei said.  
"I heard it from Nagisa!" Makoto replied.  
"Rin didn't wanted to go to the pool today so it will just be us." Rei said.  
"Call and ask Haru if he wants to come with us." Makoto said.  
"Ok," Rei said.  
*Picks up the phone and calls Haru*  
"Hello" Haru said in a deppressed like voice.  
"Will you swim with me, Nagisa and Makoto?" Rei asked.  
"I don't really care. My life is like a fart." Haru said as he hung up.  
"Let's go pick up Nagisa so we can have some guy time." Rei said.  
"In therelationship who is the girl?" Makoto asked.  
"I think it is... yeah it is Nagisa." Rei said.  
"So Nagisa can't come because he is the girl" Makoto said.  
"Racist! If you don't let him go I won't!" Rei said.  
"Just kidding!" Makoto said.  
*They go to Nagisa's house and pick him/her up*  
"Why couldn't Rin come?" Nagisa asked.  
"He neeed to get his really wierd shark teeth check out!" Makoto said.  
"Yeah those teeth are quite nasty!" Rei said.  
"I'm sad Rin-chan can't come!" Nagisa said.  
"Do you love him more than you love me?!" Rei asked.  
"N-no! Aren't we going to Haru's house to pick him up?" Nagisa asked changing the subject.  
"We will just go by his house" Makoto said.  
"Darn it to heck!" Nagisa said.  
"Do not make eye contact with any man!" Rei said.  
"Yes honey!" Nagisa said.  
*Haru comes out of the house*  
"Haru let's go!" Rei said.  
"I'm coming slowly but surely like a fart. Or maybe poop." Haru said.  
"Have you seen Rin's nasty shark teeth?" Rei asked.  
"No. Poop farts." Haru said.  
"I didn't know you guys hated my teeth!" Rin said running away.  
"Wait come back I l- I mean we need you!" Nagisa said.  
*Then they were at the pool*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Sharting!

PLEASE TAKE NO OFFENSE TO THIS STORY AND THE COUPLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED POOP. A MESSAGE BY HARU.

"We're finally here!" Nagisa said.  
"Oh honey take off your shirts!" Rei said in a gay voice.  
"I farted. Poop farts constipation!" Haru screamed.  
*Everyone has their shirt off*  
"Yay!" Nagisa screamed.  
*Everyone got in the pool*  
"Rins not here. POOP!" Haru said.  
*2 ugly annoying children come up screaming*  
"What the frick are you guys doing here?" Makoto asked.  
"Who art thou?" Rei asked.  
"They are my brother and sister. They don't deserve to have a name." Makoto said.  
"What happened to their feet?" Rei asked.  
"I cut them off so they couldn't come here because they're so annoying!" Makoto said.  
"You should take them to the hospital" Rei said.  
"No, I'll lock them in the guys bathroom" Makoto said.  
*Makoto walked over and locked them in the mens room*  
"Let's have a fun time!" Nagisa said.  
*2 hours later*  
"Guys, I didn't do my daily poop today" Rei said.  
"Daily? I poop like 8779 times a day!" Nagisa said.  
"Shut up Nagisa. Poop farts" Haru said.  
"I just want to be apart of things." Nagisa said.  
"I just like poop and farts. I am very fasinated about them" Haru said.  
"That's why your always saying poop farts constipation?" Makoto asked flexing his muscles.  
"Yes. Did you know if you eat corn your poop will look like corn on the cob?" Haru asked.  
"Is it still edible?" Nagisa asked.  
"No honey it still came out of your anus." Rei said in a gay voice.  
"Haru, you should like something else." Maokto said.  
"I love swimming. I would kill myself or someone else if they did anything to the pool farts" Haru said.  
"I didn't do my daily poop!" Rei screamed.  
"The womens room is open because I locked the kids in there remember?" Makoto said.  
*They hear a scream for help from the mens room*  
"But they will be fine! They have toilet water and poop!" Makoto said.  
"But chopping the feet off is a bit extreme, dude!" Rei said.  
"No, they wouldn't quit so I hurt them very badly!" Makoto said.  
"But I just need to POOP!" Rei said.  
"The ladys room is open!" Makoto said.  
"I'm the man in the relationship!" Rei said.  
"So? You can still use the womens! I will. I think I did a little shart" Makoto said.  
"I can just do it in the pool!" Rei said.  
"No don't or I'll stab you with one of my pocket knives!" Haru said.  
"Why do you carry pocket knives on you to the pool?" Nagisa asked.  
"Because this place is over run by Mexicans. Not racist no offense. POOOOOOOP!" Haru screamed.  
"How many do you have on you?" Makoto asked.  
"Let me count quickly *Takes out all the knives and counts them* 29" Haru replied.  
"Can I have 1?" Makoto asked.  
"Sure. Are you scared of Mexicans, too? Not racist" Haru asked.  
"Yeah." Makoto replied.  
*Haru gives him his least favorite knife*  
"This one is SEXY!" Makoto screeched.  
"I didn't do my daily poop and my bowels are cramping" Rei said.  
*Rei screeched*  
"Oh honey lets go over to the corner!" Nagisa said.  
"OK!" Rei said.  
*They ran to the corner holding hands*  
"I don't know why Rei won't poop in the ladys room" Makoto said.  
"I hate it when people get constipated. Less poop in the world" Haru said.  
"Why do you like poop so fricken much?" Makoto asked again.  
"It is awesome! It feels glorious coming out!" Haru said.  
"Unless if you have those knife feeling ones. Those really hurt!" Makoto said.  
*Rei and Nagisa screamed*  
"When I poop, my mom eats the poop" Haru said.  
"But you don't have a mommy or daddy" Makoto said.  
"I killed them with a poop overload" Haru said.  
"LOL, dude, LOL!" Makoto said.  
*Rei and Nagisa come back*  
"Let's just scream and swim!" Rei said.  
"Yeah screaming is fun!" Nagisa said.  
"You guys are like really gay diarrhea" Haru said.  
"Yeah we are" Rei said.  
"Rei do you need to still poop?" Makoto asked.  
"Yeah I do thanks for reminding me!" Rei said.  
*He gets in the pool and sharts*  
"No! My beautiful pool poop!" Haru screamed.  
"Sorry I just thought it was a normal fart!" Rei said.  
"DIE!" Haru said running to Rei.  
"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Nagisa screamed!  
"What?!" Haru asked.  
"I love him don't hurt him!" Nagisa said.  
"Ok" Haru said.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. GOU

"Do you promise you won't hurt him?" Nagisa asked.  
"I don't know. Poop" Haru said.  
"This is going like my dream! Almost exept Haru and Rei died.." Makoto thought.  
"Let's just go home and I'll stay and clean the water, ok? As an aplogy?" Rei asked.  
"Fine. Poop. I'll be back tomorrow at 2:42. It had better be cleaned!" Haru said. *Haru is walking home*  
"Good. He gave me plenty of time so I could clean it!" Rei said.  
*Rei walked over to the control panel*  
"I'll call Rin and ask him if he wants to come because Haru is the reason he doesn't come." Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa calls Rin*  
"Hello" Rin said.  
"Hello this is Nagisa and can you come down to the pool?" Nagisa asked.  
"I don't know. Is Haru there?" Rin asked.  
"No he left because Rei sharted in the pool" Nagisa said.  
"Is he cleaning it?" Rin asked.  
"Rei are you cleaning it?" Nagisa scream asked Rei.  
"Yeah it should be done in about 10 minutes!" Rei replied.  
"10 minutes. So it gives you plenty of time to come here!" Nagisa said.  
"Ok. I'm on my way. Bye!" Rin said.  
"Bye" Nagisa said.  
*They both hung up*  
"Listen up I have something to say!" Nagisa said.  
*Makoto and Rei came up*  
"What is it honey?" Rei asked in a gay voice.  
"Rin is on his way here. Don't say nothing about his shark teeth, ok?" Nagisa said.  
"Ok. I will finish cleaning the pool." Rei said.  
*Rei ran back over to the control panel and got rid of all the water and is putting in fresh*  
"Nagisa, Rin has a sister named Gou. I want her to come here. Will you just meet her?" Makoto asked.  
"Sure. Let me call her and tell her to come!" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa and Gou talked for a minute and is on her way with Rin*  
"Nagisa, why would you want to be gay?" Makoto asked.  
"Rei payed me 2,000 dollars a month to pretend and in the corner I told him I won't do it anymore" Nagisa said.  
"Oh good! I was trying to make you straight meeting Gou and all!" Makoto said.  
"I'm to cute to be gay!" Nagisa said.  
*A few minutes later Gou and Rin came*  
"Yeah Nagisa!" Gou said walking to him.  
"Hey Gou. Whats up?" Nagisa asked.  
"Nothing really. I brought my swimsuit you mind if I join you guys?" Gou asked.  
"I don't mind at all!" Nagisa said.  
*They hear a child scream*  
"What the frick was that?!" Gou said.  
"Oh, Makoto locked them in the mens room. and cut off their feet.." Nagisa said.  
"Oh wow. Talk about sibiling love!" Gou said.  
*Gou ran to the ladies room*  
"Nagisa, honey, why are you with Gou and not me?" Rei asked in a gay voice.  
"I'm done pretending. I will not be your boyfriend anymore" Nagisa said.  
"But why? Are you leaving me for Gou?" asked Rei.  
"Yes I fricken am!" Nagisa said.  
"If your going out with my sister please treat her and I nicely please?" Rin asked.  
"Oh yes I promise!" Nagisa said.  
"Thank you. You can be my brother in law!" Rin said.  
"Yay!" Nagisa said.  
*Like 30 seconds later Gou came out of the ladys room*  
"Let's swim Nagisa!" Gou said.  
"Ok!" Nagisa said.  
*A few hours later*  
"Wow Nagisa! That was alot of fun!" Gou said.  
"Yeah I'm very fun!" Nagisa said.  
"Nagisa, please take me back!" Rei begged.  
"No, I'm more happy with Gou!" Nagisa said.  
"But I have no one! Please Nagisa! I love you and and I need you!" Rei said.  
"Well you're gonna have to find someone else because I'm straight and in love with Gou!" Nagisa said.  
"I'll do anything for you, Nagisa. I would catch a grenande for you."  
"Hey no copying Bruno Mars songs!" Gou yelled.  
"Yeah!" Makoto said.  
"Stay out of this Makoto!" Rei and Nagisa said at the same time.  
"See we even have stuff in common like yelling at Makoto to shut up!" Rei said.  
"So? Just because we have that in common doesn't mean we belong together!" Nagisa said.  
"I just don't want to be a burden." Makoto said.  
"No copying Old Man Jekins from Spongebob, who used to be my boyfriend." Gou said.  
"Who? Old Man Jenkins?" Rei asked.  
"No. Spongebob. He is now 100% male sponge due to his surgery." Gou said.  
"Surgery?" Nagisa asked.  
"Sponges are both male and female, so Spongbob must of had a surgery to remove his female organs." Rei said.  
"Exactly." Gou said.  
"EWWWWWWWWWW! Spongebob used to be your boyfriend? Gross. I don't think I love you anymore now" Nagisa said.  
"No. Please don't." Gou said.  
"So now will you take me back?" Rei asked.  
"I don't know." Nagisa said.  
"What if I do the sexy legs for you?" Rei asked.  
*Rei pulled up his swim trunks past his upper legs. He then started walking around like a chicken.*  
"Oh Rei! Your legs are just so sexy! I'll take you back now Rei!" Nagisa said.  
"Yes!" Rei said.  
*Nagisa ran up to Rei and hugged him.*  
"I'll never leave you again Rei!" Nagisa said.  
"Thank you so much, Nagisa. I love you!" Rei said.  
"I love you too." Nagisa said.  
*They then got face to face and looked into each others eyes.*  
"I love you soooo much, Rei," Nagisa said.  
"I love you too." Rei sadi.  
*Then with that, they kissed. As soon as the kiss was finished, Gou screeched. Everyone looked at her.*  
"No!" Gou yelled.  
*Gou then pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Rei in the side*  
"Oh my spleen!" Rei said.  
"Thats what you get!" Gou said.  
"GOU! WHY THE FRICK DID YOU DO THAT?" Rin said.  
"My Nagisa! He kissed you!" Gou said.  
"I am on my deathbed. Gou stabbed me in the side. You wanna know why? I kissed Nagisa. I am lying by the pool. Slowly but surely dying. I want to drown myself. The pool is to my left." Rei said.  
"Just like in my dream!" Makoto said.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Talking

"What do you mean like in your dream?" Rin asked.  
"Well, all this happened in my dream! Except Haru killed Rei" Makoto said.  
"We need to take him to the hospital!" Nagisa said.  
"I'm so sorry!" Gou said, crying.  
"Don't cry you'll be fine!" Rin said.  
"No, he won't be fine I might but he will die!" Gou said.  
"He won't die!" Rin said.  
"Guys, I think he's dead!" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa has his head on the right side of his chest*  
"The heart is on the left stupid!" Gou said.  
"Oh. Ok nevermind he's still alive and well." Nagisa said.  
"You know who I would like to see before I die?" Rei asked.  
"Me?" Nagisa asked.  
"No, Goku. You know the super saiyan?" Rei said.  
"Oh yeah he;s in anime like us so I don't think he can come" Nagisa said.  
"I want to see him!" Rei said.  
*Rei wakes up*  
"Rei, you fell asleep while playing with the control panel!" Nagisa said.  
"Yeah, Haru said he will be here early" Gou said.  
"What time is it now?" Rei asked.  
"9:46. He siad he will be here at 9:59" Gou said.  
"Well the water is filling up still. It'll be done in about 5 minutes" Rei said.  
"Good that's just enough time for him to get here and be happy like me and Nagisa are!" Gou said.  
"So.. Nagisa will you come over here and talk to be?" Rei asked.  
"Sure!" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa and Rei walked to the corner*  
"Did me and you kiss today?" Rei asked.  
"No, why?" Nagisa asked.  
"Then nevermind it must have been my dream!" Rei said.  
"Yeah I guess it was!" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa ran back to Gou*  
"What did he need?" Gou asked.  
"He just wanted to ask me a question" Nagisa said.  
"Oh, ok. Well Haru should be here any second so let's swim in the pool while we wait" Gou said.  
"Ok. Rei is the pool done?" Nagisa asked.  
"Yeah it is done so you guys may swim!" Rei yelled.  
"Yeah wanna swim, Rin?" Makoto asked.  
"Yeah sure!" Rin replied.  
"Hey do you wanna play ball? I brought a beach ball" Gou said holding it.  
"Sure!" Rin said.  
*Everyone jumped in the pool and started playing ball*  
"It had better be clean farts" Haru said.  
*He walked over to the pool*  
"Ya' see Haru? I cleaned it!" Rei said smiling.  
"Wanna join, Haru?" Gou asked.  
"Sure, poop" Haru said.  
*He jumped into the pool*  
"Let's have a fun time!" Gou said.  
"I see you cleaned the pool very nicely! POOOP" Haru said. "Why are you obsessed with poop farts diharrhea and constipation?" Gou asked.  
"I just love poop don't judge me! If you eat corn then poop, your poop will look like corn on the cob." Haru said.  
"Is it edible?" Gou asked.  
"Yes, poop, I tried it before I came" Haru said.  
"So you can keep doing that and never watse food?" Gou asked.  
"You can poop try it" Haru said.  
"When you say poop, you don't put it in the right places" Nagisa said.  
"Gou, don't eber eat your poop!" Rin said.  
""RIN SAID "EBER" INSTEAD OF EVER!" Makoto said.  
"So? People say things wong" Rin said.  
"HE SAID "WONG" INSTEAD OF SAYING WRONG HAHAHAH" Makoto said.  
*Everyone but Gou is laughing at him*  
"I hab shark teef you don't know what I going frough!" Rin said.  
*Rin ran to the lady's room crying*  
"You should take your sibilings to the hospital" Rei said.  
"No, they will be fine. If you care then you take them!" Makoto said.  
"Makoto, your not acting like yourself! Is there something wrong with you?" Rei asked.  
"your right! I shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry I will take them!" Makoto said.  
*He ran to the mens room and took them to the hospital*  
"So it's just me, poop Nagisa and Rei" Haru said.  
"My mom will want me home soon. Do you guys want to have a sleepover?" Nagisa asked.  
"Sure. But I thought that your parents went on a vacation?" Rei asked.  
"Oh yeah they did. So you guys can come over and we can eat good stuff!" Nagisa said.  
"Ok. You have poptarts? I'm hungry! POOP!" Haru said.  
"I need to go shopping. Do you boys want to come?" Nagisa asked.  
"Gou, Rin, Makoto left. Do you wanna go to Wal-Mart?" Rei asked.  
*Rin walks out with Gou still crying a bit*  
"Yeah as lobg as you buy me candy like Sweedish Fish" Rin said wiping a tear.  
"Gou, do you want anything?" Nagisa asked.  
"If I want anything I 'll ask you when I see it" Gou replied.  
"Ok. Everyone get in my car" Nagisa said.  
*Everyone walked out to Nagisa's car*  
"We're going on a trip in Nagisa's favorite car he doesn't want me to vomit in it" Rin sung.  
*Everyone got in*  
"Ok, no screaming or anything, ok?" Nagisa said.  
"Nagisa, Gou put her toes in my mouth!" Rin said.  
"Nagisa my toes are bleeding because I put my toes in his mouth and now they are bleeding from his shark teeth" Gou said.  
"Guys, quit and leave eachother alone." Nagisa said.  
"Let's go to Mcdonalds!" Rei said.  
"No, Wal*Mart!" Nagisa said.  
*Rei starts crying and screaming*  
"SHUT UP!" Haru said punching him.  
*Rei screams even louder*  
"This is going to be a long trip" Nagisa said sadly.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. EATING!

PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS A HILARIOUS STORY!  
*A few moments later they were at Wal*-Mart*  
"Ok, Rei, grab a cart we have alot to get" Nagisa said.  
*He grabbed a list from his pocket*  
"May I go to the toy aisle?" Gou asked.  
"Sure as long as you take Rin along with you!" Nagisa replied.  
"Rin do you want to come with me to the toy aisle?" Gou asked.  
"No! Cause you'll want to look at all the girly toys!" Rin said.  
"But you can look at the boy toys while I'm in the girly aisle!" Gou said.  
"Ok, fine." Rin said.  
*They ran there*  
"Makoto, could you go out and pick some meals?" Nagisa asked.  
"Sure!" Makoto replied.  
*He grabbed a cart and ran to the food stuff*  
"I'm pushing the cart for you so we better get like everything I say!" Rei said.  
"ok, ok" Nagisa said.  
*They went to the snack aisle*  
*3 hours later everyone met up in the arcade place at wal-mart*  
"Nagisa! Can I have a dollar to win candy?" Gou asked.  
"Nagisa! Can I have a file to file down my teef?" Rin asked, smiling.  
"I don't think I will have enough to even pay for this!" Nagisa said.  
*He pointed to the 4 carts they had full of stuff*  
"But you will pay and if you have enough get me some stuff?" Gou asked.  
"Sure!" Nagisa said.  
*He walked away to the check out*  
"Everyone come here!" Gou said.  
*Haru, Makoto, Rei and Rin came to her*  
"Guys! Us acting like babies is so cool! We get what we want plus it is fun!" Gou said.  
"You total will be 411.37" said the cashier.  
*Nagisa pulls out his wallet and smiles*  
"Wow! How did I get all this money?!" Nagisa thought.  
*He gave her the money*  
"Thanks. Bye" the cashier said.  
*Nagisa ran to them*  
"Well, did you have enough poop?" Haru asked.  
"Yes, let's go out to eat now!" Nagisa said.  
"YAY!" They all yelled.  
*A long time later they got all the bags in the trunk at is sitting in the parking lot*  
"Ok, vote time. Gou where do you want to eat?" Nagisa asked.  
"Mcdonalds!" Gous yelled.  
"Boys?" Nagisa asked.  
"Hardees" Rin said.  
"Sun Tan City" said Makoto.  
"Wendys poop" said Haru.  
"Dairy Queen" Rei said.  
"Rei, you were screaming and crying because you wanted to go to mcdonalds and now you want to go to Dairy Queen?" Nagisa asked.  
"Oh yeah! Mcdonalds!" Rei said.  
"Makoto, Sun Tan City?" Nagisa said.  
"They have the best lotion" Makoto said.  
*Makoto took off his shirt and started flexing his muscles*  
"Mcdonalds it is" Nagisa said.  
*He starts driving to Mcdonalds*  
"Good choice I love the play land" Rin said.  
"Wait, why are you guys acting like babies and I'm the adult?" Nagisa said.  
"Guy poop, I just thought of something. Nagisa doesn't have a drivers license" Haru said.  
"He doesn't have a car either!" Rei said.  
"I-I-I-I do! Just don't say anything and I will take you to Mcdonalds alot!" Nagisa said.  
"Where did you get it? This is a nice van" Rin said.  
"I uh, where does it matter where I got it?" Nagisa asked nervously.  
"Guys leave him alone! He's so fricken cute!" Gou said.  
"Ok, guys I'm parking at McDonalds!" Nasgisa said.  
*He parked and they all went inside* "Nagisa order me a 10 peice nugget because I need to poop pee" Haru said.  
"Uhh, ok" Nagisa said.  
*Then they ordered and sat down*  
"Wow. At 2 o'clock in the morning the food taste better" Nagisa said.  
"Nagisa, I'm jealous of Rins shark teeth! I want to use those when I poop eat" Haru said.  
*Rin smiles*  
"Thanks for the food Nagisa!" Rei said.  
"Your welcome, Rei" Nagisa said.  
"This food is the best!" Makoto said.  
"Gou, let's hurry up and eat so we can play at the play land!" Rin said.  
"Ok!" Gou said.  
*She shoved all the food in her mouth and took off her shoes*  
"Eat that food and chew in and swallow it and digest it before you get on here!" Rin said.  
*He got in and started playing*  
*About 5 minutes later she ate her food and got in the play land*  
"Rin where are you?" Gou asked.  
"Gou, turn left into the room!" Rin said.  
*Gou crawled in there*  
"Hide in here with me!" Rin whispered.  
"Why?" Gou screamed.  
"Shhhhhhhh! Haru said as soon as he was done eating he would get me!" Rin said.  
"Like he is a monster?" Gou asked.  
"Yeah" Rin replied.  
"oh, ok" Gou said.  
*10 minutes later Rei, and Makoto went to Rin and Gou*  
"Haru is taking a dump so we have time" Rei said.  
"Ok" Gou said.  
*Like 1 minute later Haru was looking for them*  
"I'm scared!" Gou said.  
"So am I!" Rin said.  
"I will poop get you guys!" Haru said.  
*He was crawling around to find them*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. The last chapter

"Wait Makoto, I thought you were going to the hospital with you brother and sister?" Rei asked trying to not wet himself.  
"I came back and left them there" Makoto said trying not to poop.  
"I can here poop you guys! FARTS! But I can't find you!" Haru said.  
"Guys, stay quiet!" Gou said.  
"Guys we will be leaving in about 5 minutes!" Nagisa said.  
*He took a lick of his ice cream*  
"Let's hurry this game up so we can leave!" Haru said.  
"Can we pause the game? I need to poop" Makoto said.  
"Yeah I need to pee" Rei said.  
"Ok, but do it quickly" Haru said.  
*Rei and Makoto walked out going to the bathroom*  
"Rin, you haven't been really talkitive" Gou said.  
"Once they get back we're going home!" Nagisa said.  
*A few minutes later they all got in the car*  
"Now let's go to... Sun Tan City?" Makoto asked.  
"Why? What do you need there?" Nagisa asked.  
"They have the best lotion!" Makoto said.  
"Why would you want to eat lotion?" Nagisa asked.  
"It taste like cinammon buns!" Makoto said.  
"Let's go get cinammon buns at CVS" Nagisa said.  
"No! Let's just go to your home!" Makoto said.  
"Why are you guys acting like babies?" Nagisa asked.  
"Nagisa, we are just acting to.. I don't know just for fun!" Gou said.  
"Well, I sort of know. But, now that the act is up Makoto, do you really like the lotion?" Nagisa asked.  
"Y- I-I me-mean n-no!" Makoto said.  
"Ok. So do all of you guys still want to go to my house?" Nagisa asked.  
"Yeah" They all said.  
*10 minutes later they were all at Nagisa's house*  
"Nagisa! I had no idea you even had a house!" Rin said.  
"Why do you have 7 fridges all next to eachother?" Gou asked.  
"3 of them are broken" Nagisa said.  
"Can I eat a broken one?" Rin asked.  
"Sure?" Nagisa said nervously.  
"Wheres Haru?" Rei asked.  
"Wheres Haru? Is he sleeping somewhere? Wheres Haru? Is he asleep in the car? Lookie Lookie here, Lookie lokkie there lookie lookie lookie yasyasyas Wheres Haru?" Rei and Rin sung.  
"Thats not even how the goes!" Nagisa said.  
"I'm allergic to the Wiggles!" Gou said.  
*10 minutes later all the food and things were put away*  
"Let's go poop do something!" Haru said.  
"There you are! Where were you?" Rei asked.  
"Pooping poop" Haru said.  
*They hear loud chomping*  
"Rin! What fridge are yo eating?" Nagisa asked.  
"The vintage one" Rin said with a mouth full.  
"NO! That one was my moms!" Nagisa said.  
"Ok" Rin said.  
*Takes another bite*  
"My mom had that when she was little!" Nagisa said.  
"She's as old as dirt!" Rin said.  
"Rin! Just because you have sexy shark teef it doesn't mean that you can eat anything you want!" Gou said.  
"Ok. I need to go poop!" Rin said.  
*Rin walks to the bathroom*  
"He will clog my toilet with metal crap!" Nagisa said.  
"This is poop fun!" Haru said.  
"What movie shall we watch?" Gou asked.  
"How about "The Last Unicorn"?" Nagisa asked.  
"Really Nagisa?" Makoto said.  
"I was kidding!" Nagisa said.  
"No I wasn't!" Nagisa thought.  
*Makoto's phone starts ringing*  
"BRB" Makoto said. (BRB= be right back)  
*A minute later he comes back in*  
"My bro and sis are ready to be picked up!" Makoto said.  
"Can I go?" Rei asked.  
"Sure" Makoto said.  
"YAY!" Rei said.  
"Yuo guys can watch "The Last Unicorn" while I'm gone" Makoto said.  
"Ok. We will have a safe trip!" Nagisa said.  
*Rei and Makoto left*  
"I hope they sewed back on their feet" Nagisa said.  
"I don't know why Makoto would do that! That isn't lie Makoto!" Gou said.  
"Yeah I know! Everyone has been acting very wierd!" Nagisa said.  
"Nagisa poop why do you have a minecraft Ocelot plush on your bed?" Haru asked.  
*Haru held the plush by the tail*  
"Don't hold Timothy like that!" Nagisa said.  
"Timothy?!" Gou and Haru said.  
*Haru threw "Timothy" at Nagisa*  
"Timmy! Oh Timothy!" Nagisa said.  
*He was hugging it*  
"Nagisa, why do you have so many plush everywhere and like toys?" Gou asked.  
"They're mine- I mean they were my baby toys! My friends baby" Nagisa said.  
"So you still play with all of this?" Gou asked.  
"Huh, yeah I do!" Nagisa said.  
"We all have creepy hobbies poop! I love POOP!" Haru screamed.  
"Go outside and scream it" Nagisa said.  
*Haru ran outside and screamed POOP!*  
"SHUT UP!" one of the neighbors yelled.  
"Thank poop you!" Haru said.  
*He walked back inside*  
*1 hour later they watched the last unicorn and Makoto and Rei were back with the boy and girl*  
"Now let's watch saw!" The girl said.  
"It's nice to know they sewed back on the feet!" Gou said.  
"Yeah!" The girl said.  
"Saw it is!" Nagisa said.  
*He put in the disc*  
They watched Saw and laughed all the way through it and watched all like 6. Gou and Nagisa get married and have alot of kids.  
THE END! 


End file.
